


The secret playlist.

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: Dorothea caught a glimpse of a playlist with her name on it on Edelgard's phone. She is determined to find out what it is and use it to tease her girlfriend mercilessly.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The secret playlist.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts since June, now I have finally finished it. Thank you to my amazing beta reader [ LinaLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaLuthor/pseuds/LinaLuthor)  
> I couldn't have finished this fic without you!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> Tumblr: Shortbread-otaku  
> Discord: Cookiegamer#9211

Dorothea might have to burn her collection of summer dresses; off the shoulder dresses too. The cotton would catch fire rapidly, the flame would soar through the sky, burning a bright yellow flame, a golden afterglow that left a soft pile of grey ash. 

Dorothea crossed her arms, furiously rubbing them. The bright but deceptive sunshine lured her outside without a coat, hat or any protection against the unforgiving wind. Autumn was a warm season; with cherry and marmalade leaves enveloped the scenery until it became a sea of fire. There were pumpkin spice lattes and cosy cafes, not the burning cold. 

“Do you want my jacket?” Edelgard offered. 

Dorothea shook her head, she didn’t want Edelgard to freeze because of her.

Edelgard pulled Dorothea in by the waist, eager to cease her girlfriend’s complaints.

Dorothea hummed in pleasure; Edelgard was a human hot water bottle, Dorothea would never pass up a chance to soak up her warmth.

“How about some music? It could help distract from the cold.” Dorothea nodded, and Edelgard brought up Spotify, she scrolled through various playlists, searching for her ‘walking’ one, and that was when Dorothea saw it. The Dorothea playlist. Her name, accompanied by hearts. Why did it exist? Why did Edelgard say nothing about it? What was in it?

Dorothea’s mind immediately supplied her with answers. _To be reminded of you. Edelgard is embarrassed. Love songs. _Edelgard had a romantic playlist dedicated to Dorothea. Edelgard, the woman who ‘hated’ all love cliches, had a playlist full of sappy love songs named after Dorothea.__

____

Oh this, this is _great._

______ _ _

Dorothea smirked like the cat who got the cream, today was going to be fun.

______ _ _

Edelgard’s apartment building came into sight and with that, the promise of warmth. Once inside Edelgard made straight for the kitchen, saying she was going to make drinks to warm them both up.

______ _ _

Fortunately for Dorothea, she didn’t need to come up with an elaborate plan to get Edelgard’s phone off of her, for the petite woman placed it down when they arrived.

______ _ _

_This is an invasion of privacy, _Dorothea thought as she unlocked Edelgard’s phone. _I’ll look at my playlist, and that’s it. _Dorothea did feel guilty for stealing her girlfriend’s phone, but that feeling was quickly cancelled out with glee when she found said playlist.____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It was exactly as Dorothea had imagined it, cheesy song one after the other. Edelgard even had _‘Total Eclipse of the Heart” _on there. Warmth blossomed in Dorothea’s heart, it travelled up her arms to her fingertips and down her legs to her toes. She was wholly enveloped by love for her partner.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dorothea was so absorbed in perusing the playlist, she didn’t notice Edelgard was beside her until she spoke. “Here’s your tea,” Edelgard placed two ceramic mugs on the coffee table, startling Dorothea.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dorothea regained her composure. “Here’s your phone.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you?” Edelgard raised an eyebrow but didn’t question Dorothea about it.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dorothea cupped her mug and savoured the heat it granted her. Now was her chance to ask Edelgard about the playlist.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So Edie,” Dorothea began,” What’s the playlist named after me, on your phone?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Edelgard visibly choked on her tea; she banged her chest and coughed before smiling sheepishly at Dorothea. “What, um, what playlist?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Y’know the one with my name and lots of love hearts?” Dorothea smiled innocently.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m not sure I do…” Edelgard averted her gaze to her shoes.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sure you do,” Dorothea continued. “The one that has love songs of all kinds, cheesy, corny, ro-”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay, okay,” Edelgard sputtered. “I do have a playlist named after you. It helps me feel less lonely at nights.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Edelgard fidgeted with her hands, her downcast gaze and the red blush creeping up her neck. How was anyone allowed to be this adorable? Dorothea thought her heart would burst with love for Edelgard. She was a sight to behold. And Edelgard was all Dorothea’s.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Edie, you are the cutest.” Dorothea pressed a kiss to Edelgard’s forehead.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How did you find out?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I saw it when we were walking back. And I may have looked through your phone.” Dorothea admitted.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Dorothea!” Edelgard playfully flicked Dorothea’s ear.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know! But you wouldn’t tell me if I asked directly.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I suppose,” Edelgard mumbled.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dorothea draped her legs over Edelgard’s lap, she pulled her in closer, prepared to take a nap. “I should make a playlist of my own.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t do that!” With a reaction like that Dorothea now had to make one; with lots of 80s and pop songs, the kind Edelgard claimed to ‘hate’.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dorothea could feel herself drifting off to sleep in Edelgard’s arms, she was so warm and strong, like getting hugged by a bear. Dorothea said one thing before succumbing to sleep, “I love you too, Edie.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
